Am I?
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: This is a bunny, Creek, Style, Dip, as candy fanfic. BOY X BOY pairings except for candy. This is how I think each person started dating the other. All rights belong to it proper awesome owners.


**hey everyone so I decided recently that there isn't enough South Park fanfictions and I love South Park and gay pairings. I'm a Bunny, Creek, Style, Dip, and Candy type of girl. Not so much candy because Cartman is a fucking fatass. So let's just try it an tell me if you guys like it ok! :) oh yeah and please picture them anime-ish to make thing easier. That's how I picture them. Thank you for reading. **

Stan's pov.

high school. Freshman. That's the timeframe we are in. Probably my favorite time of year, Christmas. We are on Christmas break. But this year is different from last year. Instead of all of the gang and some others spending it together, we picked a person we wanted to spend it with and we have to spend most of the day with them. I picked Kyle before fat-ass could. Fat-ass picked Wendy. Kenny picked butters. Craig picked Tweek. And Damien got Pip.

I lay awake in bed thinking this. It's 12:30. I really should get some sleep, but I can't stop thinking about Kyle. I did get him a gift but I wonder if it's enough. I also think about how cute he Is. I don't know if it's true but does everyone fantasize kissing their super best friend, or even their best friend? Lately I have been fantasizing kissing Kyle and I'm not sure why. Oh well, better get to bed. It's 1:00am and I have a busy day.

I get up and walk to the bathroom. I grabbed sleeping pills and take them. As soon as I lie down on my bed I fall asleep.

~The next morning~

"Stan, Stan, Stan, Stan, Stan, Stan, wake up it's Christmas's!" Dad was jumping up and down with excitement.

I glanced at the clock," dad it's 6:45am. Seriously?"

"oh come on, this was more fun when you were in elementary school and got up with me to wake up your mom." he gave a pouty face.

"Ok ok dad I'm up. Just stop acting like a kid ok?"

"yay!" Randy marsh skipped out of the room joyfully.

i pulled on my regular outfit and went downstairs. Thank God Shelly isn't in a terrible mood today. she has her braces off now but she is still ugly.

"lets open presents!" Randy marsh exclaimed, he had already separated the presents and gave everyone their pile. I got clothes, shoes, a Terrence and Phillip movie, Terrence and Phillip pjs, and some books.

i put away all my things ad grabbed some money and Kyle's present. I walked out the door saying bye to my family and walked to the bus stop where we said we would meet and catch the 10:00 bus. It's 9:50.

"Stan! Did ya wait long?" Kyle waved and sat down next to me.

"Nope just got here. So how was your christmas morning?"

"it was ok. We opened presents, I didn't get as much as ike but I don't care, we played kick the baby. How was yours?" Kyle smiled.

"My dad was acting like a kid again, he woke everyone up at 7:45 then Shelly called me homo then my mom admitted that he thought I was homo too. They all thought you and I were dating, especially after I told them I was going to hang out with you instead of them."

"I know how you feel. My parents also admitted that this morning too, I didn't know if you also went through it so I kept my mouth shut." Kyle blushed and looked at the snow covered ground.

"Anyway, let's just enjoy today. Oh yeah when do you want to exchange Christmas presents?"

"after dinner, I guess. Oh hey do you want to spend night?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, but we should stop by my house so I can grabbed pjs and a change of clothes."

"ok." The bus pulled up to the stop and we went on. We took our regular seat in the back. We rode to the mall in complete silence. But not the awkward kind of silence, the silence that kinda fills itself and isn't awkward at all.

"Let's go window shopping!" Kyle said excitedLy.

"If you want to. Hey maybe we can get each other a present of something the other really likes."

"Stan, you're really thoughtful sometimes." Kyle smiled up to me. Kyle is visibly shorter than me now, I'm almost a head taller. "That makes me wonder, why are you not dating anyone? Your the football team Captan on varsity and you're a freshman. It's impressive. So why aren't you dating Wendy or somebody?"

"because I don't like Wendy anymore. In fact I'm not sure if I'm in love with anyone else. There is someone I've dreamt about but, I don't think it's gonna worK."

"Why not?" Kyle had a small blush that made him even cuter.

"Because I think I'm in love with~" I started but we made it to the mall just in time.

"Boys it's your stop." the bus driver called as she opened the door.

"Thanks ma'am." We both said respectfully, and at the same time. We got out of the bus and went into the mall.

"Hey are you gonna finish your sentence?" Kyle asked. 'Damn it, leave it to Kyle to not forget something.

"Later. Let's just have some fun while we r here." I smiled.

We looked at cds and music. Then we watched a movie. After the movie some girls were flirting with us but I put my arm around Kyle and we walked away. We ordered lunch and sat down.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Kenny came up to our table, butters following close behind.

"Just eating, want to join us?" Kyle asked.

"Sure we'd love too." butters said, looking relieved.

"Here I'll sit next to Kyle so you two can sit next to each other. That way we won't be disregarding the stupid rules cartman gave us."

"Ok" Kenny smiled.

"O-o-o-ok." butters said sitting down next to Kenny.

"Are you guys gonna eat?" Kyle asked.

"yeah, I'm gonna eat later~." Kenny winked to butters who blushed an intense red. Instantly Kyle and I knew Kenny was going to fuck butters at some point today, poor Butters.

So we ate and talked with Kenny and butters for a while but left when butters was getting nervous.

"what else do you want to do?" Kyle asked.

"let's go to a random store, pick something out for eachother then buy it. Then go home and open them up when we get to our house."

both boys went into a random store and got something for eachother. Afterward they meet up at the bus stop. We rode the bus back home in silence, holding the presents close our bodies. I ran to my house and wrote a note to my parents that I was staying the night at Kyles house. I grabbed pjs, clothes for tomorrow and both if Kyles presents. I walked to Kyles With everything in my hand. Kyle opened the door just as I got there.

"My parents aren't home. They left a note that my aunt is having a her baby and they are going to be there for a week to help out. But I can have you over. Mom said your ok to hVe over and that I should stay at your house until they get back." Kyle sighed.

"That's ok. Let's go upstairs and open presents." I smiled. He smiled back and we went to his room.

we sat on the floor and exchanged glances. "Here you go, this one is the one I bought today." we said at the same time. We both got a framed picture of us right before high school. We laughed because it was the same thing.

"Here Kyle. this is the original present."

Kyle unwrapped his gift. Inside was a friendship bracelet. "Wow. I love it." Kyle laughed. "Where's yours, I didn't see it today."

"it's on my ankle. I can't wear it on my wrist on the field so my ankle is the best place where I can keep it on all the time." Kyle handed me my present. he was blushing.

"You will see why I was laughing earlier when you gave me the friendship bracelet."

I opened the present and found half the yin and yang sign. It was a necklace. I got yin. I looked up and saw Kyle pull yang out of his shirt. "wow cool." we laughed.

"They connect." he connected them to make the symbol. "We were thinking the same thing just in different forms."

"Hey, do you think I'm gay?" I asked with all seriousness.

"I don't know. Do you think I'm gay?" Kyle asked.

"you wanna find out, I do. Our parents do think we are going out. Let's try it."

"Sure!" Kyle said. He leaned forward as I did and we kissed. I enjoyed it and so did he. We added tongue, and it turned into a tongue war.

Just as it was about to get hot Kyle said," Wait, I don't wanna go to far. Let's take things slow."

"Slow's ok with me." we kissed some more and then went to the bed, and laid down wrapped in each others arms.

"Are we boyfriends now?" Kyle asked shyly, hiding his face in my chest.

"I think so. I want to be your boyfriend. Do you want me to be yours?" I smiled, smelling his curly red curly hair, apples, how ironic.

He nodded his head yes and after a while we went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>so what do u guys think? Should I add more? Of ya like it please review and tell me ya do so I can continue. <strong>


End file.
